The current proposal is a three-year competitive renewal by the University of Colorado at Denver and Health Sciences Center (UCDHSC) and two related satellites at the National Jewish Medical and Research Center (NJMRC) and University of Colorado at Boulder (UCB) to support the Adult General Research Center in Colorado. The UCDHSC Adult GCRC has entered its 45th year of uninterrupted support. This application requests support for 1,724 inpatient "A" days at the University of Colorado Hospital (UCH), 3 "A" days at NJMRC, and 19,232 outpatient "A" visits at UCH, 2,164 at NJMRC and 6,953 at UCB. The research described involves a combined total of 245 protocols (117 at UCDHSC, 59 at NJMRC, 69 at UCB) representing investigators from the schools of Medicine, Nursing and Pharmacy at UCDHSC, the departments of Medicine and Pediatrics at NJMRC, and Integrative Physiology, Psychology, and Molecular, Cellular and Developmental Biology at UCB. Patients are referred to the University of Colorado system from the entire Rocky Mountain Region and to NJMRC from all over the world. The Adult GCRC provides specialized nursing care with sophisticated and careful monitoring of research subjects, bionutrition services with precision diets and dietary assessment, core laboratories including the Biochemistry/lmmunoassay/Molecular Biology Core at UCH, Inflammation/ Immunology and Psychosocial Assessment Cores at NJMRC, and Physiology Core at UCB, all of which provide state-of-the-art diagnostic capabilities. In addition, the Adult GCRC provides numerous opportunities for training, and detailed statistical and data management capabilities (informatics). The major research programs served by the Adult GCRC at UCDHSC GCRC include cancer, congestive heart failure, diabetes, exercise, hepatitis C, HIV, metabolism, nutrition and obesity; emphasized at NJMRC are asthma, occupational and granulomatous lung diseases, atopic disorders, and vaccine development; and at UCB aging, exercise, and vascular biology. At all three sites, all [unreadable] components of the Adult GCRC in Colorado are dedicated to the diagnosis and management of human [unreadable] diseases, and the translation of basic biology into improved health assessment and maintenance, and [unreadable] therapeutics. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]